


Trapped

by AlexaLily



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Quickies, Smut, Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaLily/pseuds/AlexaLily
Summary: Leon and Claire are on the run and decide to relieve some stress while they hide.





	Trapped

"Leon! This way!" Claire motioned for the young man to follow her through a heavy door and into a storage room of some kind. The two of them had managed to find a way to meet up inside of the old Raccoon City Police Department but now they were being chased by someone... or... something? He was much larger than any normal person and was seemingly impervious to bullets. No matter how much they tried to communicate with him, he ignored them and would only walk directly at them with clearly murderous intentions.

The sleeve of Claire's red motorcycle jacket got caught on the slightly-broken frame of the door and started to tear. She gave it a tug but quickly decided it was easier to just ditch the whole jacket. All she had on underneath was a sweat-soaked tank top that did a poor job of hiding her black bra beneath it but she didn't exactly have time to be concerned about fashion.

Once the two were inside the locker room, Leon pushed a large metal shelving unit over to try and block the door and buy them some time. Meanwhile, Claire looked around the room: there was another door out but she wasn't sure that continuing to run was the best idea right now. They both were already out of breath from running and it didn't seem like the large man was going to have any similar stamina problems anytime soon.

Claire pulled one of the lockers open, grabbed Leon's hand, pulled him inside and then slammed the door shut behind them. It was a tight squeeze but there was just enough room for the two of them. They held completely still while they listened to the heavy footsteps that had been chasing them for so long. The footsteps came closer and closer and eventually they heard the metal shelves go tumbling to the ground followed shortly thereafter as heavy door itself crashed across the room. Claire let out a small gasp and put a hand over her mouth to make sure she didn't make any extra noise while she listened to the footsteps as they paced around the locker room. The pair stared into each others eyes as they listened and waited. They both did their best to regulate their breathing... not to fast but not too slow... but most importantly not too loud.

They waited and waited. It was hard to tell how much time passed, it could have been a few seconds or it could have been minutes. Eventually though, the heavy steps walked on out of the locker room and got far away enough that they didn't even hear them anymore. They both waited just a little while longer before moving. Their bodies were pressed so close together that they could feel each others hearts beginning to calm down due to the very welcome silence outside.

"I think it's safe now." Leon's whisper broke the silence. He reached his arm around past Claire's body and grabbed the inside of the locker's handle.

"Wait." Claire grabbed on to Leon's arm and looked up at the slightly taller man. The time they had spent together so far had been a frantic and desperate dash for survival but now that she had time to stop and look she realized that, beneath all the dirt and grime, Leon actually looked pretty good. If he hadn't become a cop then maybe he could have gotten a part in some pop music boy band.

"He's gone, we need to get mov-"

"Leon, we lost him and this might be our only chance to rest so we should really take advantage of it." It was at this point that Leon realized that, despite her hair being wet with sweat and a bit of someone else's blood splattered across her face, just how beautiful Claire was.

"Y-yeah... maybe you're right." He moved his hand from the locker door to Claire's hip and leaned in and gently kissed her.

"Leon, look, I appreciate this but-"

"Oh- I.. I'm sorry I guess I thought you meant-" Claire interrupted him by sliding a hand between them and beginning to unbuckle his pants.

"We have _some_ time but not enough for foreplay, okay? So let's just skip straight to the fucking." Her straightforwardness caught him off guard but he quickly agreed.

Her hands deftly slid down and grabbed his already-erect cock. She gave him a little grin when she felt the size of it: certainly above average and more than enough to please her right now. He hadn't realized just how hard he had gotten but being squeezed into the small locker with someone so sexy, it really shouldn't have come as a surprise to him.

"Hey, come on, get to it." Claire said as she began to wrestle Leon's pants down far enough to free his cock. It took him a moment but he realized what she meant and he undid her pants and tried to slide them down. Her tight jeans required quite a bit more effort than his uniform did but between him pulling at them and her wiggling her hips a bit, they were able to lower them enough to reveal her soaked panties. Leon let out a small excited laugh as he pushed a hand beneath the elastic band and felt the wet lips beneath it. Leon just pushed the panties aside enough for him to slide his cock into Claire. The way they had to move to enable the entry wasn't particularly comfortable or easy to hold but they both felt an immediate wave of relief once he entered her.

It took them a few tries to find the right movements and the right rhythm. The locker was so cramped that Leon could only thrust so much and Claire could only rock her hips a bit but they found the right pace together. Claire was the first to let out a small moan but Leon put a hand over her mouth as a reminder that they still probably needed to remain quiet. He tried to shush her as well but he couldn't help but laugh a bit which in turn lead to Claire shushing him back. 

Leon did his best to hide his little groans and gasps but it was almost impossible for Claire to not hear them and, really, his sounds just turned her on more. As much as he tried to put on this air of being a tough guy cop, Claire was able to see through it right now and see how gentle and caring he truly was. It was a welcome discovery because Claire preferred her boys a bit soft. Not literally, though, as she snuck a hand up under his shirt and felt just how firm his abs were. Leon was still a cop after all and clearly did his fair share of physical training.

There was something about this; maybe it was the shape and slight curve of Leon's cock, or maybe it was the awkward position inside of this locker, or maybe it was just something intangible about the situation they were in, but whatever it was made Claire be on the edge of climax much sooner than she had expected. It was almost like it snuck up on her: her breathing suddenly quickened along with her heart, she felt her pussy start quivering as it gripped Leon's cock, and her mind started to get clouded with an overwhelming sense of pleasure. 

Claire's mouth opened to let out a bigger, stronger moan, but Leon was quick to act once again and pressed his lips to hers and muffled the woman's sounds which, in turn, only heightened Claire's pleasure. Leon's sudden force being exactly what she wanted out of him. Leon tried to slow his movements a bit but Claire slid a hand onto his ass and pushed, trying to signal for him to keep going and he seemed to interpret as not just to keep going but to go harder. The quickened pace drew something out in Claire and made the crashing wave of pleasure just keep going as it washed over her whole body, the amazing tingling sensations she felt just keep echoing as they traversed her body. 

It didn't just hit Claire though, as Leon felt his own climax coming as well. His cock twitched and throbbed deep inside Claire as he tried to hold back and tried to last as long as he could but he couldn't manage that for too long: Claire was too sexy and her pussy was the most amazing thing he'd felt. As his seed started to empty deep inside of Claire, she shoved her tongue into his welcoming mouth, stifling the young man's own moans and groans just as he had done to her. 

As they each came down from their climaxes, they both tried to keep up their movements but they felt the energy draining from their bodies until eventually they both stopped moving and just held each other inside that cramped metal locker. They traded gentle kisses for a while before either one of them said anything.

"I uh... I was going to pull out but uh... I think I didn't quite have the space to." Leon whispered with a slight laugh. Claire gave him another quick kiss before responding.

"Don't worry about it. I like how it feels. And I'm a smart woman, I'm on the pill." she said with a grin and a wink.

"We should probably actually think about getting out of here now, shouldn't we?" Leon reaching his hand back towards the latch on the door and tried to move it but it seemed to be jammed. He tried everything he could think of. Maybe a different part needed to move first? Or maybe it needed to be jiggled just right? After a few moments, Claire did her best to turn her head and look to see what the problem was but even with her help he couldn't get the door to open back up. 

"Well... there are worse places to be stuck." Claire said as she placed another kiss on Leon's lips and reached a hand back down to stroke his softened cock. "We can just wait for someone to find us right? I'm sure we can find a way to pass the time until then."

**Author's Note:**

> RE2 Remake has me thinking that RE2 has the hottest protagonists of any game in the series. I wouldn't mind getting stuck in a locker with either or both of them. I have an idea for at least one more chapter, we'll see if there's anything else after that though.


End file.
